


Giovanni's Stripes

by FullArt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pain, Punishment, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullArt/pseuds/FullArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie’s failure and subsequent destruction of the Viridian City Gym has her summoned to the office of her master. Never could she have anticipated this lesson in the humiliating consequences of failure in the eyes of Team Rocket’s supreme and most powerful echelons.</p><p>More startling still is what secret her boss has sealed away from the eyes of even those whom outrank her. A secret that may seal the bonds of her loyalty to Team Rocket, or take her down with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earn them

‘You are late.’  
‘Sir. I- it wasn’t our fault. The brat-‘  
‘Enough.’  
Giovanni waved away two faceless admin who dissolved into the shadows enshrouding them.

The girl crushed her palms tight to steady their desperate shudder, pressing the thumping in her chest up to pulse through her head. The steely claws of Giovanni’s top cat scuttled in the shadows, she listened as the creature encircled her, light occasionally flickering from the pent up charge of the gem embedded in the Persian’s forehead. It grunted, almost a purr of delight at the sweet stench of her trepidation.

‘You continue to disappoint me Jessie.’  
Distain rife on his tongue.  
Her head dropped.  
‘Not only did you fail to secure the boy’s Pikachu, you're negligence caused the destruction of a Team Rocket base of operation. Worse, the dominance you have over your Pokémon shows little to no sign of improvement.’  
‘Sir I-‘  
With a snap of Giovanni’s fingers his Persian leapt from the darkness, stalking the short floorspace between Jessie and her superior; with a low growl it backed Jessie helplessly across the room.  
‘Really Jessie, I expect this kind of behaviour from that deplorable fuck-pillow James and that kitten you drag along. But you-‘  
Persian’s blood red eyes dared her to stare back, it’s dagger like teeth whittled to never miss a kill, drool glistened across it’s panting tongue.  
‘Pathetic. Look how you tremble.’

Giovanni remained seated as the Persian inched closer. The bare skin of Jessie’s thigh’s hit the cold leather couch and she yelped. Persian flashed its teeth with a grin of delight, lowering and swaying its hips with a rumbling purr.  
‘Look around you Jessie.’ Giovanni ordered. ‘Tell me what you see.’  
‘I- see- Uh, there’s…’  
He rose up from his chair deliberately, savouring every moment of gratification from his own impressive build and stature.  
‘Describe. Now.’ He barked.  
Jessie’s knee’s buckled at his order yet somehow she caught herself, straightening up to avoid the hungry glare of her boss’ vindictive Pokémon.  
She glanced frustratedly around the simple office: blinded windows, a plain desk and chair, and the Sofa behind her, other than some exotic potted plants there was next to nothing here.  
‘Persian, and yourself of course boss.’  
‘You see nothing, Jessie. You see nothing because all that is not necessary -not useful to me- is redundant. And what does one do with redundant things.’  
‘G-give them a promotion?’ Jessie forgot herself for a moment, wild with anxious frustration.  
Persian turned to Giovanni knowingly, he gave his pet a gentle nod.  
The cat’s claws tore across Jessie’s thigh, she screamed, clutching her seeping flesh as she tumbled back into the cold sofa. Leather licking her bare back she arched up, her top bulging out to contain her racing chest.

She lifted her hands to see red gushing down into the folds of leather, to soak into her panties.  
‘Fuck.’ She gasped. grabbing the wound again tightly. The Persian began to lap the fresh blood from it’s claws and what little had escaped onto the floor between her boots.  
Giovanni approached his Persian with the audible clap of his cordovan leather stride.  
‘Tools become redundant with time and purpose: Machinery, Pokémon, people.’  
Jessie craned her neck to catch a glint in his unrelenting stare.  
‘We destroy them.’  
‘Please.’ She gasped through gritted teeth, ‘Give me another chance.’  
‘No.’ Giovanni snarled. ‘There are no more path’s down this route.’

‘Please!’ Jessie reached out to him, blood trickling through her gloved fingers and spattering down onto his shoes.  
‘Please.’

Giovanni regarded her with an intensity that matched his Pokémon, like-minded they seemed to only have one sentiment between them.  
‘Rise.’ He demanded, relishing the anguish cracking her face as Jessie stumbled to a wavering stance.  
‘Sir?’  
‘Take it off.’  
‘Sir?’  
‘Your uniform. Strip. Now.’  
‘Here?’  
‘Now!’ He shouted, as Persian hissed, rising it’s claw to finish it’s earlier handiwork.  
Slowly Jessie tugged at her skirt, the tight fabric slipped down across her hips, pressing her bleeding thigh against the other whilst it dropped to the ankles of her thigh-high boots. The pain and humiliation pulled a tear across her cheek.

She lifted the Rocket vest over her head, dousing the garment red. Her lissom form doubled over with her butt in the air and she scooped up the skirt. Tentatively she stretched to hand them to her boss.  
‘And the rest.’  
‘What? No!’  
‘That top is Rocket standard issue. Give it to me immediately.’  
Jessie grimaced as her fingers slid beneath the fabric across her chest, tickling the underside of her tightly packed breasts. She struggled the fabric upward and her plump chest sprung free, bulging out as she pressed her bloody arm across herself in a vain attempt to hide her shame.  
The cold air embraced her entirely and as she handed him the top, she suddenly felt very self-conscious.  
‘How does it make you feel?’ Giovanni said sardonically.  
‘Ashamed.’ Jessie said, her face burning.  
‘Good. You are no longer a Rocket. That is enough, you must leave immediately.’  
‘What? You can’t send me away like this! Where am I supposed to g-’  
Giovanni’s hand whipped her cheek, the pain stuck to her so intensely that she almost forgot her gaping thigh for a moment.  
‘Sir.’  
‘Correct -Sir.’

One hand struggling to cover her modesty and the other nursing her burning cheek, jessie’s leg gave way and she collapsed, her ass splattering into her cold blood, turning her panties almost entirely red.  
Giovanni’s shoe clacked against the marble floor.  
‘Lick it clean.’  
‘Sir?’  
‘Prove you’re not a useless tool.’  
‘Boss I-’  
‘Demonstrate to me what you will do to wear this bloody rag and be called a Rocket.’  
Jessie fell onto her hands and knees, her tits swung free and as she prostrated herself at his feet. Her chest bulged out and her hard nipples pressed into the icy floor sending shivers across her spine. Her tongue pushed past her lips and gently began to lick her blood from his shoes.  
‘Enough.’ Giovanni snapped. She stared up at him, burning red with sweat trickling into her eyes.  
‘Do you feel worthy now Jessie?’  
‘Yes Sir. You know I’m worthy.’  
‘No, you are a tool. And a useful tool can do more than one useful task. You agree don’t you?’  
‘Yes Sir.’  
‘Good.’

Giovanni looked down at his Persian, then back to Jessie.  
‘Then beg me for a chance to redeem yourself.’  
‘Please Sir. Please give me a chance.’  
‘No.’  
‘But you asked-‘  
Crack. Another smack across her numb cheek. Her gums tingled and her sight blurred from the shock.  
‘Please, Sir. Please. I’ll do anything.’  
‘Anything?’  
‘Yes.’ she clutched her hands as a beggar, her tightly swept hair melting down into strands across her drenched forehead.

Giovanni whipped his belt from his waist, holding it loose in one hand whilst his other unfastened his fly and unrestrained his swaying cock.  
‘Show me.’ Giovanni said.  
Jessie whimpered, tentatively reaching up to his swaying appendage that stretched down longer than her own aghast face.  
She could barely hold it in one hand, let alone work out where she was going to put it.  
‘Come on.’ Giovanni ordered. ‘Show me.’


	2. Learn it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase One

Once more her tongue tickled her lips, then embraced his cock, wrapping and pulling the head into her mouth, her head rolled forward to take more in. Giovanni silently watching her pull back and forth, slurping down inch after inch. His cock began to grow thicker and longer until she almost began to choke. Jessie let it free from her mouth, wisps of saliva trailing from the head to her panting lips.

‘Did I say stop?’ Giovanni questioned wryly.  
Jessie instantly took his meat in both of her leather clad hands and slid them down from the base to the head and back again; eyes widening as it grew larger, thicker and harder until his desperately throbbing erection pressed against the side of her head, tickling the lobe of her ear.

‘Taste it.’ He said. ‘Tell me you like it.’  
She reeled back and positioned her face inches from his dick, he could feel her hot breath panting on his foreskin and his cock shuddered, just as her tongue flickered against the head and she swallowed it down. Sucking harder and faster as the shaft began to disappear inside her mouth.  
She gasped and released, her eyes glistening.  
‘It tastes-‘  
‘Speak up tool.’  
‘Good. I want more.’  
‘Beg me for another taste.’  
‘Please.’  
‘Beg!’  
‘P-please sir. More.’

He thrust forward and began slowly to fuck her mouth, Jessie’s fingers inched upward to caress his bulging, feral balls.  
Suddenly his belt raised and spanked her swishing ass hard. She screamed with the head buried in her mouth and it pulsed with the vibration.  
A wave of energy washed through Jessie and she reached a hand back between her legs, the sopping blood couldn’t still be warm…could it? touching herself there felt good. But why? She should be so humiliated.

The belt lashed her rear again forcing her forward and his cock deeper into her throat.  
Once more he raised the whip, Jessie already gagging on his mighty cock with only half inside of her.  
‘Stop.’ He said.  
Her tongue was the last thing to leave his cock as she slurped up the pre-cum dribbling from the end.  
‘Am I forgiven Boss.’  
‘No. But you have earned a chance to be.’  
‘What more can you make me do?’ She challenged him. Though he seemed to enjoy her dare.  
‘Send out your latest Pokémon.’  
‘What?’  
‘Don’t make me repeat myself tool. On to Phase One.’

Jessie scrambled for her Pokéballs and scooped up one, bulging out her her hand, she tossed it into the air. The ball sprung open with a blinding flash to reveal a fat Pokémon standing just under four feet tall, diminutive beside of her towering boss, its long tongue draping down to the floor.

Giovanni had something in his hand now, Jessie squinted at the flash of silver he had just tugged from the back of his belt. He aimed the gun at her head.  
‘Get back.’  
Jessie collapsed back into the base of the sofa, blocking her head from the chamber with an outstretched palm.  
‘Spread your legs.’  
Reluctantly Jessie’s thigh’s pulled apart, the wound beginning to dry; her pants soaked in blood and what she now knew to be juices.  
‘Remove them.’  
Jessie slid off her panties, the cool air lapped her pussy.

Giovanni pointed the 9mm down and forced the trigger, Jessie pressed her naked back into sofa as a thick amber liquid sprayed all over her thighs and between.  
Lickitung’s nostrils began to twitch excitedly.  
‘What is this stuff.’ Jessie’s fingers embraced her wetness and pulled back sticky strands of sweet honey.  
‘Order your Pokémon to lick it clean.’  
‘What- No!’

Giovanni’s arm shot out, he emptied the gun in two shots then let it clatter to the floor. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers twice.  
A section of wall to the far side of the room slid forward and down, a heavy mist dispelled to reveal a vast array of sealed, indistinct black spheres, glistening row after row.  
‘Are those Pokéballs?’  
‘They would have been. What we learned was that Pokemon do not remain conscious inside a Pokéball. The effect is something similar to cryogenic induced coma. To the creature it has no knowledge or awareness inside the Pokéball. It simply ceases being until in a blinding flash it is released back into the world.  
‘How-?’  
‘Once free, an implicit bond exists to it’s Pokéball. The longer it spends inside the harder it will be for the Pokémon to feel comfortable in the real world. The greater the ball, the stronger the dominance.’  
‘Back at Silph Co. we forced those scientists to accelerate the development of the Master Ball. But that was not all they discovered. We influenced a team of scientists to develop a ball that would not only be able to keep Pokémon inside -we used those scientists as tools to fulfil our goal.’  
‘So then, inside those Pokéballs-?’  
‘Those scientists were disposable, though they were not redundant. I could not simply destroy them…’

Jessie’s palm pressed her lips. It was too late to go back now, she knew too much, she couldn’t react.

‘That Pikachu though; there is something about it. Each time we fail we learn more. I want it. We will put it through test after test until I understand the origin of it’s mysterious potency.’  
‘Sir, it it is so important, why us?’  
He grunted contentedly,  
‘Isn’t it obvious? If I wanted it I would have it by now. It’s all a game Jessie. Sometimes in order to measure the effectiveness of something…you have to play with it a little.’

‘Now.’ Giovanni insisted. ‘Give your Pokémon it’s orders.’


	3. Submit

The Pokémon slurped hungry away at the honey slathered across her wet pussy, it’s tongue was immensely powerful, pushing deeper and harder through the folds to her clit. Jessie’s cheeks burned, sweat tumbled down her face as she moaned in guilt laced pleasure.  
‘Good.’ Giovanni said, he approached, his length swelling and swaying before Jessie’s ravished expression.  
‘Phase Two.’

Giovanni jerked at his tie and it sprung loose into his clenched hand, his spare fingers nimbly plucked away at the buttons to his shirt, revealing a gold pendant in the shape of a pokéball. He let the jacket slip down his broad shoulders. With his shirt loose and his taut muscles flexed he lifted the tie.  
‘Call off your Pokémon.’  
A jagged leash of light pulled Lickitung back inside it’s Pokéball.

‘On your knees tool.’  
He fastened the silk tie as a poacher’s knot around her neck, flexing his weighty bicep to choke Jessie and force her sweat soaked breasts to smother the shaft of his cock. She pressed them in, engorging his member then sliding her tits up and down his length. Without intervention the head of his instrument slid into her mouth and Jessie suckled the end as her erect nipples tickled his tight abs.

She could feel the knot tighten around her neck as he relished the pleasure she’d bestowed, with his cock still swelling, gently gracing her teeth she moaned suddenly. An eruption of heat rushing through her core, then melting deep within, and pulsing through every nerve in her body.  
‘Fuck me.’ She gasped suddenly and without realising.

He leered at her, Jessie’s hair now absent of it’s usual lift and stuck to her heat soaked forehead.  
‘What makes you feel so deserving, tool? When you have not shown me all you can do.’  
Jessie rose as the tie pulled against her neck until she was on her feet, staring up at Giovanni’s dark expression.  
‘You have earned another chance.’  
‘What can I do?’  
Giovanni tugged and pulled her face closer to his, she could feel his hot breath brush her neck and ear as he whispered.  
‘Nothing.’

His hands clasped her chubby ass and drew their hips together, his cock pressed furiously against her clit as he lifted her, his enormous organ rubbing across her moist pussy hard as she rocketed up. She was cast into the air, soaring until her face crashed into the back of the leather sofa, the base of the seat impacting her stomach and winding her. She lay dazed for a moment, her ample buttocks in the air, presented to her boss.

She heard a clink as he gathered his belt, then he cracked it hard against her swaying cheeks.  
Jessie screamed as a warmth quivered and numbed her whole body, trembling violently to the tips of her toes.  
Three more lashes, each harder and faster, then he threw the belt away and with his bare palm took out all his frustration in a singular strike on her red and burning cheeks.  
The bittersweet pain ravaged her, she chewed her lip to stop from screaming out.

Giovanni’s stone cold hands seized her hips and with ease he straightened up her legs, Jessie impulsively made to straighten her back to stand but his force quickly drove her face back into the cold leather, her swaying chest the only thing lightly cushioning the impact.  
‘Hold still.’ He said gravely, ‘one poor movement and this may result in death.’

Jessie strained her neck around to see him stood holding in a gloved hand a narrow tube with a pump nozzle atop, he pointed it at her leg and depressed. A fine mist of spray ejected and hissed as it bubbled across her knee, he continued a few more sprays across both legs, ignoring her ass and dousing her doubled back in the spray.

Jessie’s legs and back suddenly felt icy cold, as though she were in a blizzard, the force of minus temperature winds blasted across her naked form. Then the skin numbed and she found herself immobilised.  
‘What have you done to me?’  
‘This is Dewgong extract. Harvested and bottled here at Team Rocket Laboratories. I have frozen you. Or at least, parts of you. for instance-’  
Giovanni scooped up the honey-gun from it’s landing spot and twisted the barrel into his wrist, he brought the butt of the gun hard against her thigh.  
Jessie winced. but was surprised by the absence of pain -or any feeling at all.  
‘It doesn’t hurt.’  
‘It will.’ Giovanni grinned. Then struck her butt hard with the flat side.  
Her eyes bulged and her cheeks puffed before she moaned in utter anguish.  
‘You see.’  
‘How…long will I be like this?’ She panted.  
‘The effects will wear off, in a day or so…’  
‘What?’  
‘Until then, you will remain here. Exposed, at my will.’  
‘No! You can’t do this!’  
‘How does it make you feel? Hopeless? Desperate?’  
‘No!’ She winced with sorrow. Her face crimson with utter humiliation.  
‘Then beg me to unfreeze you.’  
‘Please Sir. Unfreeze me, now.’  
‘I-don’t-believe-you.’  
‘Unfreeze me.’ She whimpered.  
‘No.’

Giovanni snatched her hips once more and pressed the head of his erect member hard against her exposed slit. Jessie cried out, desperately trying to force her legs to kick out, her feet to push or twist; but she could do nothing but wiggle her butt and her pussy against the head of his cock.  
‘Hah, your frustration Jessie, it’s hopeless.’

Giovanni entered her, driving his dick hard between her wet lips, pulling apart everything inside of her wide hips until he hit something inside of Jessie that forced her to scream into the leather, saliva trickling down her chin.

His hips rocked back and forth, his cock pressing deeper inside. The faster he moved the wetter she became and the faster and more intense he fucked her. Jessie’s breath soaked the leather, her hair stuck across her face and back. If not for the venom locking her in place her legs would have collapsed by now as he only slammed her harder.  
Giovanni pulled out, he grabbed her buttocks firmly then as he turned and swung down between her legs.

She could feel his breath, hot on her pussy, then his tongue forced itself upon her soaking lips, lapping then burying his mouth inside of her, flickering hard against her clit.  
‘Fuck!’ Jessie screamed out, as his assault continued ceaselessly, ‘Please, I’m too close. Please, unfreeze me.’  
‘Good.’ Giovanni lay back and licked the upper corner of his lips, then pulled himself back so that his head was rested on the base of the sofa and practically smothered by her heaving breasts.

In his hand he now held another tube, he pointed at her kneecaps and sprayed it up to her thighs. Jessie’s skin tingled, like a feather brushing across her. Then the pain from the pistol’s whip caught up to her and she screamed, her legs collapsing, she sunk down onto Giovanni’s waiting cock. Her heavy ass slapped against his legs, the entirety of his manhood impossibly bursting at the door to the end of her tunnel.

He grabbed her swaying breasts and toyed with them, his lips reached her nipples and sucked them hard. He rolled his hips, gently easing himself back and forth inside of her.  
Intense waves, hot as fire, burned from her core, melting through the ice freezing her body and dripping out as sweat across her glistening body.

As the intensity bubbled up to her chest, Jessie felt a numbness return to her legs, trying to move them once more she found her legs to be completely limp, at the will of his powerful hips that had her butt bouncing around freely.

‘My legs.’ She gasped, ‘What now?’  
‘Stun spores.’ Giovanni continued pushing into her as he explained, ‘Taken from a Beedrill’s abdomen. The effects won’t last nearly as long.’  
‘You paralysed me!’  
‘You asked to be free. I freed you.’  
His hips slowed and he grabbed the first bottle of spray, reaching back he aimed it to her face and positioned his finger ready.  
A desperate burst of adrenaline rushed to her core, she couldn’t comprehend why the panic of such a heinous act would excite her so. She cried out in protest.  
‘No!’  
‘I can do it again.’  
‘No, please, I can’t take any more.’  
‘Very well.’  
Giovanni pulled out a small shimmering golden tube from his back pocket and pumped the contents across her back and legs, catching her against his shoulder as she fell.  
‘No more.’ She begged. ‘I can’t.’  
Her butt began to tremble, the muscles quivering as sensation returned.  
The pain engulfed her all at once and she screamed, all her body tightening. Giovanni’s grin spread as her powerful muscles squeezed his hard cock inside of her.  
‘Please. It’s…over.’  
‘Stand.’

Giovanni effortlessly rose, his enormous member swaying before her eyes. She stood, taking hold of it -the only thing she could do to get herself onto both feet.  
He saw her there with his cock grasped firmly in her gloved hands and his pleasured expression grew dark.  
‘We proceed to phase Three, this is it now Jessie.’  
She gasped warm air all across the head of his cock, then devoured it, slurping up every drop of moisture, both hands slid up and down from the tip his length to his bulging balls furiously to drain him completely.  
‘Stop.’ He ordered, ‘that won’t do..’  
Giovanni took his pendant and pressed his thumb against the centre of the Pokéball, mechanisms released from deep within the base below them.

Only a breath from where jessie stood a perfect circle of the floor dropped and split apart, white smog flooded the room and a brilliant purple light hit the ceiling. She turned back as an imposing figure rose up, humanoid, what little seen of his grey skin was clad in robotic armour with cables and wires dragging behind like the strings of a liberated puppet. Looking up at the creature Jessie could instantly feel her thoughts were no longer her own, like a projector filtered across reality she saw and felt the needles pitch her veins, bubbles erupt from the mouthpiece of the plastic umbilical shoved down her throat, the pressure of the incubator tank she was locked inside.

Then it spoke to her.  
‘Submit.’


End file.
